Semi-Charmed Life: Year 1
by villageidiot333
Summary: I took it down to work on it. Now it is new and improved. It is about the ever-so-popular Marauders and Lily and three new characters. It begins in their first year. It is quite slow for now but will pick up later.
1. Bad News

 Okay, summary:  This is set during the Marauders' and Lily's times.  There are three new characters.  This story is about their first years and will eventual lead to their transition (nice word) to adulthood.  Might contain spoilers for all the books.  I don't anything.  Please read and review! ~villageidiot333~ 

Chapter 1: Bad News

*************************

Briana Sullivan was having a strange but wonderful dream.  She dreamt that she was walking around a garden full of flowers.  She stopped by a flower to smell it, and then a butterfly fluttered onto her nose.  She looked at it but it flew away.  She ran after it but the butterfly was fluttering away ever so swiftly away from her that she just stopped to look after it.  That's when she felt a finger touched her cheek.  She looked up and saw a bright light.

She didn't know if she had woken up or not.  But the next thing she knew was that she was sitting up on her bed.  

  "Who's there?" she called out in the darkness. Some source of light illuminated the room.  "Mummy? Daddy?" _That's ridiculous, she thought, they're in vacation at Greece._ "Mummy?" she called out again.  She squinted to try to make out who was standing in front of her, but it was too bright to see.  

  "My dear Annie," someone whispered in her ear.  She knew that voice; it was her mum's. "Annie darling, I will always love you forever.  Take care, my dear Annie."  She felt her mum touched her cheek gently.  She closed her eyes and drifted back to slumber. 

When you first look at Briana, right away you would think that she was a normal ten-year-old girl.  But what you don't know about Briana is that she was brought up in the wizarding world.   Her parents are great wizard and witch.  Great as they come, some would say.  Her father is Francis Sullivan, a man who promoted equal treatment between nonmagic (muggles as the term of the wizarding world) and magic people.  Her mother is Amelia Sullivan, a dark wizard catcher or an auror as they were called.  Briana admires both of her parents.  They influence her in a lot of ways. Everyone would always say that Briana had looked a lot like her father (bronze colored hair and hazel eyes), but have her mother's personality (free-spirited and energetic).  As Briana thought, they were vacationing in Greece and so Briana has to stay with her uncle for the next two weeks.

Another thing you need to know about Briana is her uncle. His name is Albus Dumbledore and he is the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the best school (Briana thought) in the world.  Now, Briana is staying at Hogwarts for the next two weeks because of her uncle.  Many people admire Albus Dumbledore and Briana thought that he was all right.  You see, Briana felt somewhat distant from her uncle, for they don't really know each other.  The only time Briana ever see her uncle was during the Christmas holidays.  The only reason that their meeting was early is because Mrs. Turningcoat, the Sullivans' housekeeper, was on vacation and no one could possibly be left behind with Briana as the Sullivans' vacationed in Greece.       

The sun was creeping slowly through the curtains of the window and the hangings of Briana's four-poster bed. Briana turned over with her arms around her teddy bear, Francine.  The light hit her face as she turned over. It had woken her up.  She slowly opened her eyes.  _It's a brand new day, she thought.  Only 11 more days till mummy and daddy come home.  _She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  She had completely forgotten her dream but can vaguely remember what happened last night.  She pulled the hangings back and saw that the sun was completely shining through the windows.  She sat on the side of her bed and looked at the picture frame and the card on the side table.  She picked up the card and read:

_My dearest Mia,_

_Florence was wonderful.  I wish you were here to see it. Your mummy and I absolutely loved Italy.  Don't worry; I have already bought you those bon bons you have wanted.  Let's see, when you get this, we are probably on our way to Athens.  I miss you so much and mummy does too.  Can't wait till I see you again.  I love you.  See you in two more weeks! Take care of yourself!_

_With love,_

_  Daddy_

Every time she read the card, it made her smile.  "Mia," only her father called her that.  It was like a special nickname for her, but to others, she would prefer to be called "Annie."  She put aside the card and picked up the picture frame.  It was the picture she and her parents had taken last Christmas.  Like all pictures in the wizarding world, this one was moving.  They were standing, beaming, at her. She put in back where it belonged and got dressed.  She skipped down the corridors of Hogwarts to the entrance hall and to the Great Hall for breakfast.     

The Great Hall only had one long table that was located in the center that would seat about fifty people.  Some teachers were still there eating and others were getting up to leave.  One of them, a professor whom Briana rarely talks to, greeted her,  

  "Good morning, Briana."

  "Good morning, professor," smiled Briana.  Briana sat on an empty seat next to the Astronomy teacher.  As she was spreading marmalade on her toast, about a dozen owls came soaring through the window.  To a normal person, this would be outrageous, but as I mentioned, this was the wizarding world.  The owls, some with letters and some with newspapers, found their owners and delivered their parcels to them.   

Briana was half way through her porridge when Professor Mcgonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, approached her and said,

  "Briana, your uncle wants to see you after you finished your breakfast," she said, her voice had a hint of quiver in it. She left in a hurry.  While Briana was finishing her porridge, she had thought of the reasons why her uncle wanted to see her.  _Maybe he had found out about the "mess" I made along the Charms corridor.  I knew I shouldn't have let Peeves help me. Now I'm in for it for sure.  _After she had finished, she got up and went to the second floor corridor to where her uncle's office is.  She approached the stone gargoyle and gave the password (Chocolate Éclairs!).  On her way up the moving stone steps, she heard some voices coming from the door that stood ajar.

  "You can't possible tell her now…It's not right…Dumbldore, she's just a child…"

  "I don't care, Minerva…she deserves to know…she will find out sooner or later…" She slowly opened the door and saw her uncle Albus and Professor Mcgonagall.  Dumbledore was pacing up and down his desk and Professor Mcgonagall was standing behind a chair looking absolutely pale.  

  "Erm, uncle Albus, you wanted to see me?" Briana said meekly. 

  "Yes, I have something to tell you-" Dumbledore began but he was interrupted by Briana.

  "Look, uncle, I know that the Charms corridor was off limits because Filch was, er, cleaning it.  But I tell you, I have nothing to do with the fact that those _things _were there," explained Briana swiftly.  

  "What are you talking about?" a smile was actual forming in her uncle's face.

Briana tried not to look embarrassed and surprised and said,  "Exactly, so what were you saying?" She sat down on an armchair right in front of her uncle's desk.  _You have to admit, Annie, that was smooth._  Professor Mcgonagall made a funny noise when Briana sat down.  Briana thought that this was because Professor Mcgonagall thought that she wasn't very _lady-like_.  She didn't care; for as long as she knew, she was always has been a tomboy.  

  "Yes, yes, about that, Annie," he clear his throat.  "As you know, your parents have taken a muggle plane to Greece.  This plane crashed somewhere off the coast of the island of Cyprus. Everyone on that plane is dead." 

Briana was glued to her seat.  She felt instantly numbed when she had heard the word "dead." She knew what it had meant but, still, she asked,  "Are my mummy and daddy dead too?" Her uncle fell silent for a moment.  "So, so, I am an orphan?" She tried so hard not to make her voice quiver.  Then she smiled, "You lying, right? I mean it's a joke.  A sick joke at that.  You're trying to teach me something, right? Not to lie anymore? Well, I have learned my lessons.  So when are they coming back?" 

Dumbledore gazed at her for a moment and said,  "I am afraid you don't understand, Annie.  Your parents, they were in the plane-"

  "You're lying! They-they are not dead! Daddy just sent me an owl a few days ago! No, they're alive! They can't-they just can't be!" Briana ran out of the room.  Not knowing where she was at that brief moment, she thought of running out of Hogwarts.  But her legs brought her to the room that she was staying in.  She slammed the door shut and sat on her bed.  She couldn't believe what she just heard.  Finally, she shut her eyes really tight.  

  "It's just a dream, Annie, it's just a dream.  When I open my eyes, I will be back at the Summer House in my room on my bed just waking up." She shut her eyes for a full minute and slowly opened them.   She looked around and saw the same stonewalls that surrounded Hogwarts, the same hangings that she had just pulled back this morning, and her trunk sitting in the corner of the room.  Her lower lip quivered and she felt a tear trickled down her cheek.  For the first time in her life, she actually cried at something that didn't injure her physically.  Her eyes traveled to the stand next to her bed with her parents picture on it.  They were standing there beaming at her. As she reached to get it, there was a knock at the door and followed by the door opening.  Briana didn't bother to see who it was because she had already known who it was.  

  "Annie, you ran out of my office to quickly that I hadn't told you one more thing," his voice had no hint of anger.  On the contrary, it was so comforting that Briana actually felt sorry that she had ran out.  "Your mother, _my_ little sister, and your father had given me the title of your guardian.  Now as you know, as a guardian, whatever happens to your parents, I will take the responsibility of taking care of you. Well, you see what I am going on to, right?" Briana looked up to him.  He had a rather old but kind face.  His bright blue eyes have always reminded Briana of her mother. 

  "You-you'll take care of me? But don't you have about a thousand other children to take care of, I mean you are the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

  "Well, I do have priorities.  And my first priority now is you." 

  "You'll come and live with me at the Summer House?" she said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.  

  "Well, not exactly, but I will be at the Summer House every now and then.  Annie, I am truly sorry to have to break the news to you like this, but you have to know."  

  "I guess," she muttered.  "Hey, uncle, can I just have some time alone, please?" He nodded politely and told her that he will meet her at dinner.  As soon as he had left, Briana laid down on her bed.  She looked up at the roof of it.  She thought of her life just several days ago.  She sighed, _well, I guess I wouldn't have a charmed life after all._

Well, this chapter was quite long.  It's the introduction to Briana's world.  Well, you know the drill, please leave a review.  I don't own anything but Briana Sullivan and the plot.  Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowlilng.  Oh, yeah, I stole a bit from the television show, "Fresh Prince of Bel-Air," so try and figure that out.  


	2. In the Lives of Others

Here's chapter two.  It's about the other kids getting their letters! It's pretty basic and short.  I don't own anything.  Please read and review! Happy reading! 

Chapter 2: In the Lives Of Others 

**********

 In was a bright summer morning at Godric Manor.  James Potter woke up and hastily got out of his four-poster bed.  He put on his round shaped glasses and, as if remembering something, looked out of his window.  _Bugger, not yet_, he thought.  And, as if a light bulb lit up on his head, he ran downstairs.  He found his family sitting in the dinner table eating breakfast.  

  "Mum, did anything come in for me?" he asked, sitting down next to his younger brother, Jonathan Potter. 

  "Good morning, dear, and no, I haven't seen an owl for you," a smile played on his mother's lips as she looked up at his father.  

  "Dad, is mum lying?" he asked his father.  

  "Why James Malcolm Potter, that's not a nice thing to say to your mother," said his older sister, Danielle Potter.  

  "Don't you have to go find work, Dani? Dad, did an owl come for me?" he asked again, this time with impatience in his voice.  He knew his whole family was playing a trick on him. 

  "Wanna play quidditch with me at the backyard, James?" asked Jonathan.  "I'm getting really good, I promise.  I was doing that trick you told me to do." 

James was not sitting down anymore but was rummaging around the kitchen.  _I know it's somewhere around here._

  "James, honey, are you looking for this?" said Danielle, waving a piece of paper.  

James grabbed it from her hands quickly and read it.  "What's this? Is this the Hogwarts acceptance letter?  This looks like the classified section of the Daily Prophet!"  

  "Ha! You're not the only who likes pranks, my dear brother.  On the contrary, you only learned from yours truly," beamed Danielle, brushing her jet-black hair out of her eyes.

  "That's not funny.  Dad, make her stop," whined James.  

  "All right, all right, James, Danielle, stop.  James, your mother and I _did_ get an owl from Hogwarts today," said Mr. Potter; putting down a copy of the Daily Prophet he was reading.  "It was indeed a Hogwarts acceptance letter-" 

But he didn't get to finish since James grabbed the parchment papers on his hand.  

  "Oh, why do I even bother?" muttered Mr. Potter.

  "YES! I got into Hogwarts! I'm starting this year! I've got to tell Sirius.  Hey, Dani, can I borrow your owl? Blimey, this is so amazing!" 

*    *    *

Lily caught herself staring out the window again instead of reading her book.  For quite sometime now, she has been daydreaming about lots of things.  Most of them were quite out of the ordinary, like flying brooms and a castle far off the north where magical things happen.  

  "Mum! Lillian is daydreaming again!" shouted Lily's sister, Petunia.  

  "Oh, shut up, Petunia Ann, at least I have an imagination and I also know how to control my nosiness," shot Lily back.  Petunia was Lily's older sister.  Since she had a so-called boyfriend, Freddy, Petunia has been tormenting Lily about her "vivid" imagination.  Lily doesn't see what the big deal was.  Ever since she was younger, she had very strange things occurring to her.  She does not know why, they just do.  

  "And what's this? Your freak journal? Is this where you keep your interaction with the unknown, eh, Lil? Let's see, talking to gnomes, Lily? Or what about mixing potions in a cauldron?" she grabbed the book Lily was reading and started flipping the pages.

  "Hey, give that back! Mum! Petunia is bothering me!" She leaped on Petunia, who fell on the ground because of Lily's weight. 

  "Ugh, get off, Lillian! Honestly, you are such a tomboy! Ugh, here, take it," she said as she brushed herself up to get the door.  (A/N: Yes, it just rang.)  "Freddy! How wonderful it is to see you! Come in!" 

Lily scowled.  She hated Freddy.  She goes to school with Petunia and her friends and Freddy was one of them.  He was a tall and skinny boy who loved tormenting little kids.  Once, Lily and Freddy almost got into a fight because she was defending a six-year-old kid from Freddy.  

  "Hello, Lily, have you seen aliens lately?" sneered Freddy, seeing her sitting on the floor.  

  "Er, I don't know.  Do you count?" sneered Lily back.  Freddy was a very slow in the head and so it took a while for him to get that in.  "I'm going to Jane's house, Mum!  I'll be home around lunchtime!"  Lily was almost out the door when her mother came out from the kitchen looking very anxious.  "Er, what's wrong, mum?" 

  "Lily, can I talk to you?"  Lily, wondering what this was about, followed her to the kitchen.  "This came in for you just now.  Lily, your father and I are really worried about you.  We know how you love your, er, _imagination_ but this is just the limit." She handed her a thick piece of parchment.  

  "What the-" muttered Lily, reading everything on the parchment.  "Hogwarts? Er, mum, I never sent this to you."  

  "Really? Then who sent it to us?" 

*    *    *

BANG! 

The toilet bowl of Sirius Black's bathroom frothed and bubbled.  _Yes, it's working, _he smiled to himself.  

  "And now, for the last-"

  "Sirius, what are you doing? I heard a-ooo, mum and dad are going to kill you!" said a little girl behind him.  

  "What are you doing here, Sophie? This is my room.  Keep out!" said Sirius as he dragged his little sister out.  

  "SIRIUS ALEXANDER BLACK!" 

  "Uh-oh, let the punishment begin," exclaimed Sophie, her dark-brown eyes gleaming.  Sirius ran down the stairs, closely followed by his little sister.  "I am not missing you getting in trouble by mum!"

  "Go away, Sophie." Sirius went into the living where his mum and dad were pacing the floor.  He put on his most innocent voice and said, "Mother, Father, how lovely it is to see you.  May I assist you in anyway possible this fine morning?"  Sophie rolled her eyes.  

  "Yes, yes, Sirius, this came in for you today," said his dad; a smile was actually forming in his face.  Sirius looked puzzled.    

  "Well, whatever it is, I did not do it," he said as he read the letter.  It was a thick roll of parchment.  Soon enough, his eyes lit up.  "Blimey, I got in! Well, of course, I got in. I have the best parents who also went to Hogwarts and graduated with top marks as head boy and girl! I have to send an owl to James right now! Where's Cedar?" 

  "Can I come with you, Sirius," Sophie said, at Sirius's heels.  

  "Of course not, my dear Sophia, you're only nine.  When you turn eleven, that's when the letters start coming." 

*   *   *

  "Peter, darling, wake up.  You will miss your breakfast.  It's getting cold, by the way."

Peter groaned. He was having such a wonderful dream.  It was about a very powerful wizard and everyone was bowing down to him.  Peter figured that it was him who was the powerful wizard.  

  "Mum, five more minutes."

  "No, Peter, get up right now and eat your breakfast.  I have a wonderful surprise for you."  

Peter's mother left him as she went downstairs.  Peter slowly opened his eyes.  _It's another day, _sighed Peter.  He got up, dressed, and went downstairs.

  "Good morning, darling, what are you up to today?" greeted his mother, holding out a plate of breakfast. 

  "Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll visit that boy next door, er, what was his name again?" asked Peter.

His mother was about to speak when his father came in the room holding thick pieces of parchment.  

  "Er, darling?  Those whatchamacallits-owls- sent these to you this morning.  I've never seen these things before," said Mr. Pettigrew carefully.  

  "OH! Wonderful! Oh, my Peter, oh, go on, read it! It's a Hogwarts acceptance letter!" exclaimed Peter's mother.  

Peter was confused.  He has heard about Hogwarts through his mother but he never wondered what the big deal was.  He read the paper. 

   "Oh, my little Peter! Going to Hogwarts! This is so wonderful! Oh!"  

*     *     *

  "ARRRRGGGGHHH!" 

  "I'm going to get you!"

  "UGH! Get off, Preston!"

  "Oh, honestly," yelled Samantha Abberton, trying to separate her twin brothers, Preston and Jude.  This was a normal day at the Abbertons.  Mr. And Mrs. Abberton had five kids, and Samantha was right in the middle.  "Stop it, right now, and go eat breakfast." 

  "That's mine!"

  "Nah-uh, that's mine!" 

  "Stop it, David, Willow, share!" said Lacey Abberton, the oldest of the five.  She was already out of Hogwarts just last year.  "Morning, Sam." 

  "Morning," said Samantha brightly.  "Where are mum and dad?" 

  "In the living room, they were talking about something.  I don't remember," said Lacey, giving David and Willow equal share of eggs.  

At that time, Samantha's parents came in the kitchen.  

  "Family meeting, please, Jude, Preston, come in here please," said Mr. Abberton.  

  "What's going on?" asked Preston, sitting down next to Samantha.  

  "Oh! Are we getting a new pet?" asked Willow.  

  "No, you just had a cat," said Mrs. Abberton.

  "Erm, that wasn't mine, it was Sam's," said Willow quietly.  

  "All right, all right, we have news," said Mr. Abberton, smiling broadly at all of them,  "so hold the interruptions.  We have a new Hogwarts student amongst us.  And that is Samantha!" 

Samantha's eyes lit up.  "Really?  I'm going to Hogwarts!? No way, that's not possible!" 

*    *    *

  "Mum, I'm going to Han's house to play quidditch! Be back at lunch!" called Marcus Costello.  

  "You can't go.  Mum said you're not suppose to leave because you have to go with her to Diagon Alley," said Maria Costello.  

  "No one asked you, Maria," said Marcus.  "Just don't tell her I'm gone, all right?"

  "Well, I reckon she'll notice since you aren't going to be here!"

  "Just do it." Marcus was about to go out when their parents came in from the kitchen.  

  "Mum, dad, Marcus was trying to go to Han's," said Maria.  

  "Why are you such a tattle-tale?" shot Marcus.  Then they started arguing.  

  "All right, that's enough!" shouted Mrs. Costello over the noise.  "We both have something good to tell you two." 

  "Yes, yes, that's right, wonderful news," continued Mr. Costello. He held out thick pieces of parchment and said, "Our little Maria is coming to Hogwarts!" 

  "Really? I am? That's amazing!" said Maria, reading the parchment.  _This is so great! I can't wait till I get to Hogwarts! _

*    *    *

  "Remus, we're going to the tavern.  Watch Rebecca for us, will you?" called Remus Lupin's mother downstairs.  Remus had just gotten up and was checking his face in the mirror.  He noticed a small cut on his face. _ Oh no, not again, _he thought.  "Remus?  Did you hear me?" 

Remus's mother came in to his room.  "Honey? What's wrong?  Oh, dear, here let me mend it." 

  "Mum, I really hate this.  There's always a new one everyday and I don't even remember how I got it.  To tell you the truth, I don't remember anything that happen last night," sighed Remus.

  "Well, you are really getting used to it.  There, all better.  Now, watch Becca because your father and I are going to open the tavern for the day.  You can come and help around lunchtime.  Be careful."  With that, Mrs. Lupin left.  Remus watched them go from his bedroom window.  _Getting used to it, right, what else should I do than not get use to it.  It's sticks to you for life, _he thought.  He got dressed and went downstairs.  

  "Hello, Remus, wanna play with Janna?" said Remus's little sister, Rebecca, holding out her doll.

  "All right," smiled Remus, taking Janna from her.  

  "Hey, this came for now just this morning," said Rebecca.  She was holding out a pad of parchment papers with a red seal on it.  "Is it Hogwarts, Remus?  Is it like the ones Romulus had?" 

Remus stared at it.  He couldn't believe his eyes.  He read it and soon enough, a smile spread across his face.  He ran out of the house.  He ran as fast as he could to the nearby building across the Lupins' house.  He opened the door.  

  "Mum, Dad, guess what?" he panted, holding out the parchment.

  "Dear, what's wrong? Why are you-oh, my, oh, dear, Julius, Julius, come here! Remus, he has the letter! My son received the Hogwarts's letter!" shouted Mrs. Lupin, hugging Remus.  

Remus sat down on the counter holding his side.  _Oh, no, I can't go to Hogwarts knowing what I am.  I'll just kill everyone.  _

  "Mum, mum, wait.  I-I can't go to Hogwarts.  I-I'm a werewolf." (A/N: Okay, let's just say that no one was in the tavern yet.) 

Okay, that's all for now.  I don't own anything.  It is pretty slow right now.  But it will pick up once they are in Hogwarts.  That's where all the fun starts.  As always, please review.  I want to know what you think! 


	3. A Letter and An New Owl

 Chapter 3: A Letter and a New Owl

**********

For the next several days, Briana preferred to be by herself.  She usually stayed away from the places that have a lot of people, like the Great Hall, for instance.  She always had one of the house-elves bring dinner up for her.  She didn't care if anyone was worried about her.  All she can think of was how bad she felt and that someday she will die (this she would like to be soon).  She also didn't care of the people around her.  The place she really loved staying was the bank of the lake.  She would stay there all day and sketch anything she could think of.  She loved drawing, which was a habit that she inherited from her mother.  

One bright and early summer morning, after finishing her lunch, Briana rummaged her trunk for her sketchbook.  She tried to avoid meeting anyone along the corridor and went outside, across the grounds, towards the lake.  She propped down under a tree and began sketching away.  Now, across the grounds, working usual was the groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid.  He was someone Briana looked up to both literally and non-literally.  He was twice as taller than a regular man and nearly five times as large.  He had noticed now, since the news of her parents' death, that she had kept herself isolated and secluded.  At that moment, he had an idea.  He stopped what he was doing, crossed the grounds, and approached her.  

  "Well, Annie, wha' have yeh got there? Another sketch I see?" he said as he sat down next to her. She muttered something that sounded like 'nothing much, it's just something I like to see happen.'  He leaned over and saw something that made his jaws dropped.  It was a picture of the lake with the giant squid's tentacles showing out in the air.  He noticed that there was a tiny figure in one of the giant squid's tentacles. "An' who's that little fella righ' there?" 

  "That's me, hopefully." Was all he got out of her.  

  "Annie, wha' has gotten into yeh? This isn' like yeh.  Wha's wrong? Yeh can tell me." Briana stopped sketching for a moment and looked up.  

  "Me, I'm wrong.  I don't like the fact that I don't have parents, Hagrid.  I'm only ten and I turn eleven in November.  I mean I didn't even get in Hogwarts yet, and I probably never will."  

  "Why not? Yer uncle is the headmaster.  I'm sure he'll do matter wha' to get yeh in Hogwarts." 

  "Well, first of all, I don't have any parents and only people with parents can go to Hogwarts."

  "Says who? With parents like wha' yeh had? Annie, they would be outrage if yeh didn' get in.  Like I said, yer uncle is the headmaster.  Dumbledore will teach yeh fine."

  "Uncle Albus? He thinks I'm a burden to him; at least that's what I think.  I mean he has so much to do and now I add up with everything else. I don't know, but I think he'll be happier when I'm not around. I think everyone's happier when I am not around.  At least they don't have to feel sorry for me." She put on a whiny little voice, "Oh, it's poor little orphan Briana.  How awful that she has to live alone for the rest of her life." They were silent for a moment and then Hagrid said,

  "I remember how I felt when me dad died.  I was about yeh age but on'y older. I felt like runnin' away, but yeh know what, I didn' because this one day, I was lookin' at this same lake and I saw the sun settin' in the sky.  It was beautiful, Annie, all bright orange and sinkin' down the lake.  And tha's when I realized that during the end of the day, this beautiful thing happens, I'm quite sure tha' at the beginning of the mornin', another one just like it happens, on'y it's the opposite, yeh get what I'm sayin'?  So yeh got to look out fer that because if another day comes, it means it has teh be better that yesterday, yeh get it?"

Briana was looking out at the lake.  She said, "But that doesn't change the way I feel.  I'm a burden to everyone, even you!" With that she ran towards the castle and to her room.  As soon as she got there, she locked the door and sat down on the bed and cried.  She had been crying the last several days.  She heard a mutter and a knob turning.  Someone approached her.  She wanted it to be Hagrid but when she turned around, it was her uncle Albus.  His eyes weren't their usual bright selves, but they were grave. However, as he spoke, his voice was very gentle.  

  "You left in quite hurry again down at the lake that I did not get a chance to talk to you.  You know, if you keep this habit of running away, you might enter a marathon," she looked up to him.  His lips curled into a small smile.  She quickly looked down again.  They were both silent for a moment.  Albus Dumbledore broke the silence by continuing; "You also left this there." He gave her the sketching book she had.  "I couldn't help but overhearing your conversation with Hagrid.  I know that I have a big school to run, Annie, but that doesn't mean that I don't have time for you.  This is all quite new to me, actually. To tell you the truth, I don't know where to start.  It's all quite sudden, these whole incidents.  But I do not want you to ever think you are a burden to me, Annie, never ever. You are a special girl and I know that if you enter Hogwarts, many things will come out of you, good things." 

*   *   *

After her talk with her uncle, Briana felt a little bit better.  She didn't feel like isolating herself anymore.  She decided that she would give her uncle a chance; as to they were both new at this situation.  She only had a few more days left at Hogwarts.  She chose those days to spend the mornings helping Hagrid with his duties (of course, he refused) and the afternoons with her uncle.  They have gotten along fairly well.  

During her last three days in Hogwarts, an unexpected thing happened that would change her life forever.  It was a bright and early morning and Briana got ready to go down to the grounds with Hagrid.  

  "Morning, Hagrid!" she called to him across the grounds. 

  "Mornin'!" he called back.  "So, wha' do yeh wanna do today? Tend the vegetable patch? Or maybe yeh wanna go in the Forbidden Forest-oh wait, yer not suppose to be there." Briana laughed, one of the many things she getting used to these days. 

  "Sure, I wouldn't mind going in there."

  "But yeh can't.  Just tend the vegetable patch wit' me, alrigh'?"  Briana nodded.  She followed him around the back and was greeted by Hagrid's boarhound, Fang.  

  "Oof, oh, hello, Fang," she said as she patted his head.  "So, can I use the ax, Hagrid.  I'm really getting good." 

  "Nah, I reckon yeh shouldn' use them ax.  I reckon yer uncle will have me head if he caught yeh usin' that thing. Nah, I reckon yeh should take this seed righ' here and plant 'em, go on."  She took the seeds that Hagrid gave her and put them in the ground.  Just when she was getting the hang of it, Professor Mcgonagall approached them.  She looked as if she was hiding some sort of important news.  

  "Briana, will you come with me, please," she said sternly, looking at her dirty pants and face.  "Follow me." 

Briana had no choice but to dropped what she was doing and followed her.  _What could I be in for now? I wasn't doing anything for the past few days. _She led Briana to her uncle's office.  She gave the password (Chocolate Frogs!), which changed from the last time she went in there.  As soon as they got in there, Briana looked around the office.  Her uncle was sitting behind his desk with his face glowing, his eyes particularly.  

  "Have a seat, Annie," he said.  He noticed her grubby pants and shirt and her dirty face. "I see you have been helping Hagrid with his duties again…" he trailed off. He looked towards his window and then back at Professor Mcgonagall.  They seemed to be having a silent conversation.  Briana was confused and so she got up to go to her uncle's phoenix, Fawkes.  She stroked him for a while. He always gave her a sense of protection whenever she was around him.  Briana grew a bit restless, because her patience wasn't much.  

  "Why am I here, uncle Albus," she said.  But no one answered her, for they were still looking at the window.  "Er, uncle? Why-" She suddenly stopped because she heard a rush of wind coming in.  She looked up the window and saw a small owl with a letter tied to its leg coming in.  Briana recognized that the letter had a red seal with the Hogwarts coat of arms in it.  Briana felt herself grin. _This is it. The moment of the truth. _The owl flew right to her shoulder and gave her a gently nip on the ear. Briana looked at her uncle, who was looking at her with a big smile on his face.

  "Well, aren't you going to open it?" he smiled.  Briana tore open her letter and read it out loud:

_Hogwarts School_

**_Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

**_~~~~~~_**

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _**

**_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_**

****

**_Dear Ms. B. Sullivan,_**

**_  We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  Term begins on September 1.  We await your owl by no later than July 31. _**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_  Minerva Mcgonagall_**

**_    Deputy Headmistress_**

  "Oh, uncle! I got in! I got in!" she exclaimed, running up to him to hug him. 

  "As you can see that it says right there I should receive your owl no later than July 31, but it is already August.  I wanted to surprise you," he said.  "See, anyone can enter Hogwarts, including you." 

  "Oh, uncle, thank you! Thank you!" 

  "And not only that, but you now have a new owl for you to take care of while you are in Hogwarts."

Briana stared open-mouthed at the eagle owl on her shoulder.  "You-you mean this is for me?"

Her uncle smiled at her. "You can name her whatever you like. Just consider that owl as an present from me." 

Briana smiled her biggest smile.  She never felt so happy in her life.  She felt a hand on her shoulder.

  "Your parents would be really proud of you, Annie," said Professor Mcgonagall.


	4. Back to the Summer House

Chapter 4: Back to the Summer House

*************

On the last day of her stay in Hogwarts, Briana made sure she didn't leave anything behind.  She also named her eagle owl, Artemis.  She named after her favorite Greek goddess with the same name.  Her uncle was taking her back to the Summer House later that day.  So he made her stay in his study next to his office.  He also rented a ministry car to use to go back to the Summer House.  It was already noon and Briana was growing impatient.  She heard some voices conversing next door to her uncle's office.  _He must have a meeting, _Briana thought.  She caught a few words.  

  "We just don't want him to grow up not knowing magic, sir," said a male voice.  "I mean we are a wizarding family for generations." 

  "Hmm…I am quite sure that we can work something out, Mr. Lupin.  I will be damned if I don't let a brilliant boy like Remus come to Hogwarts.  I just wouldn't live up to the school's standards. No, Remus will be attending this school year," said her uncle.  

  "Oh, thank you, Professor Dumbledore, you truly are a great man," said a woman's voice. 

  "Oh, please, you are making me blush.  Well, anyway, Remus, we are quite happy for you to attend Hogwarts.  I hope you would be quite an assent."

Briana opened the door a little.  Her uncle was talking to a boy with light brown hair.  He hadn't looked so tired; Briana could have assumed he was nice-looking.  His parents, as Briana can see, looked like him.  They both have light brown hair and honey-colored eyes.  

  "Uncle?" she called.  Everyone stopped and looked at her.  

  "Ah, Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Lupin, Remus, this is my niece, Briana Sullivan. Briana, this is Mr. And Mrs. Lupin and their son, Remus.  Briana will be attending Hogwarts this coming year.  I'm sure that you two will see each other then." 

  "It's nice to meet you, Remus," Briana smiled broadly at Remus, but he turned bright red and became really amused with his sneakers.  _What an unusual boy, _Briana thought.  

  "You are Francis Sullivan's daughter? We have heard of what happened to them.  Muggles shouldn't be allowed to fly those hideous things. We are truly sorry for your parents' death, Ms. Sullivan," added Mrs. Lupin.  Briana remained silent.   

 "Well, I think that that is it.  I expect Remus to be on Hogwarts Express on September 1st. Everything will be taken care off, I assure you, none of this would be let out," Dumbledore said to Mr. Lupin. 

  "Thank you, thank you for everything, Professor.  We really appreciate it."  

With that the Lupins left.  Briana looked up to her uncle.  She knew not to ask him about that meeting but her curiosity got the better of her. 

  "Uncle, what was that all about?"

Dumbledore turned to her and, very gently, said;  "It's just settling something very important before school starts.  Annie dear, why don't you go and check if the car is here?" 

She knew that her uncle didn't want to pursue that subject any longer.  She did what she was told and went outside on the sunny grounds of Hogwarts where she found Hagrid tending on some ground duties.  She called out to him.  

  "Leavin', aren't yeh?" he said to her.  

  "Yeah, and the next time I see you, I would be a Hogwarts student," she beamed up at him.  This made Hagrid laugh. 

  "Jus' promise me somethin', Annie, will yeh?  Promise me tha' yeh will be the best damn witch tha' ever entered Hogwarts.  Promise me tha', Annie."

Hagrid looked down at her positively glowing with pride.  She grinned and said, "I will Hagrid, I will!" She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  She heard a car pulling over on the grounds.  She said goodbye to Hagrid and followed the driver up to the castle.  

*   *   *

  "Well, here we are.  The Summer House," said Dumbledore as the driver pulled up in front of a grand manor.  It was a large stone manor.  You can almost call it a Summer Manor rather than a Summer House.  The driver unloaded Briana's things out of the car and into that house.   Mrs. Turningcoat, the housekeeper/nanny, came out to greet them.  

  "Thank goodness, you are back safely.  Oh, Annie, how are you doing? Come in, come in.  Barnabie has made some snacks for you.  Tell me all about what you did in Hogwarts.  I heard you got the letter.  Oh, I am so happy for you, Annie." 

Mrs. Turningcoat was an old lady with graying hair and friendly blue eyes. She has been with the Sullivans since Briana was born. As soon as Briana step into the house, something small had collided with her that almost made her fall.  

  "What the-"

  "Oh, Miss, Barnabie is missed you so much!  I is hoping that Miss would come home soon!" 

Briana looked down and saw a house-elf hugging her on the middle.  

  "Barnabie!  It's nice to meet you too! Er, you're hurting me."  Barnabie the house-elf looked up with tears brimming around his giant, amber eyes.  He was wearing a clean pillowcase.  

  "Miss should know that Barnabie is making a good dinner with everything Miss wants.  Will sir be staying for dinner too?"

  "Yes, Barnabie, but I would be returning back to Hogwarts.  Annie, I will be right back.  I just need to take care of something."  With that he disappeared with a blink of an eye.  But he came back and kissed Annie on the cheek.  It took a while for Annie to realize what he has done. And, when she did, he had already left.  Mrs. Turningcoat was looking at her.

  "Do you want to unpack in your room?" Briana nodded.  Mrs. Turningcoat followed her to her room. It had looked the same way it was when she left to Hogwarts.  Her room was big with the four-poster bed with hangings beside the wall.  On the foot of the bed laid her toy chest.  It was filled with things that she played with like a quaffle and a broomstick.  

  "I'll leave you to unpack.  Just come down whenever you want to," said Mrs. Turningcoat. 

Briana looked around her room.  She felt like it was a long time since she been in here, though it was only two weeks.  She got to work unpacking and tidying things up. She put Artemis and her cage on top of her desk near the window.  After all that, she grew bored.  She didn't feel like going downstairs for the moment.  So she had an idea.  She opened the door to her room and tiptoed her way down the hall.  Three doors down, she stood in front of a door.  She slowly turned the knob and it opened.  She went inside the biggest room in the house, her parents' bedroom.  It was a splendid room with rich furniture and lovely, fresh flowers.  Her mother loved fresh flowers.  Next to the wooden desk, stood a large closet.  Her mother never wanted her to touch that closet, but since she was dead, Briana had the urge to see what was inside.

She approached it with care.  She slowly opened the closet door.  It contained dark detectors of many sizes and shapes.  However, what attracted Briana was the long liquid-looking piece of cloth.  She took it out of the closet and examined it.  _Blimey! It's an invisibility cloak! Wow! _She ran her fingers through it.  It looked wonderful and large.  She hopped in front of a mirror and tried it on.  She disappeared quickly.  She grinned.  _There are so many possibilities I could do with this._ At that moment, she heard Mrs. Turningcoat calling her.  She ran back to her room with the cloak and hid it in her chest.  

*    *    * 

  "Annie, dear, wake up.  You don't want to miss getting your things from Diagon Alley," said Mrs. Turningcoat, tapping Briana on the arm.  She knew that Briana is a heavy sleeper but she knew all the right places to wake her.  

Briana groaned.  She was having such a wonderful dream about a handsome prince and a beautiful princess.  "Oh, Prince Sirius don't go…No, let's stay like this forever…"

  "Briana Amelia Dumbledore Sullivan! You don't get up right now; you'll miss getting your things for school.  Now, stop all these nonsense and get out of bed." 

Briana opened her eyes.  The memories of last night dream disappeared as she opened them.  

  "Blimey! I have overslept!" 

She hastily got out of bed and went downstairs with her pajamas still on.  She saw her uncle sitting on the dinner table and eating breakfast.

  "Well, good morning, dear," he said. He looked at her with her pajamas on.  "I do hope you are not wearing that when we go to the Alley.  It would be dreadfully cold in it," he said with his eyes glittering.  

  "Oh, uncle, I'm sorry I woke up late," she said, giving him a hug.  

  "Now, eat breakfast and get dressed.  We are going to Diagon Alley to get your things."

  "We?" choked Briana.  "You mean you and I?" 

  "Of course, who else would go with you? Now, let's see, dragon-hide gloves, yes, yes, that's good, robes, wands…" he said as he looked over the list on the parchment.  

Briana had only been to Diagon Alley twice.  Once when her father gave her the tour of the Alley and second was when Mrs. Turningcoat took her to grocery shopping.  She felt that this on was more important than the other ones put together.  They used the Floo Powder to get into the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance to Diagon Alley.  When everyone saw Albus Dumbledore at the Leaky Cauldron, they were ecstatic.  It took about fifteen minutes with the excitement to cool down.  Briana, overcome with impatience and excitement, pulled her uncle out of the crowd.   

  "Come on," whispered Briana.  This made her uncle smile.

  "All right, our first stop is at Gringotts to get some gold out.  Which reminds me, your parents left you some gold in their vaults.  About 1.5 million galleons, I think," said Dumbledore thoughtfully.  Briana's jaws dropped.  _That's a large amount of money. _"Now, shall we?" 

They entered Diagon Alley and went to the large marble building that was known as Gringotts Banks, which was run by goblins.  After they got some gold out, they went out to the sunny sidewalks of Diagon Alley.  

  "So, what are we doing first?" asked Briana, looking up to her uncle. 

  "Well, every Hogwarts students need robes," he winked.  "So we will go to Madam Malkin's first."  

They entered a shop where a lot of children were being fitted for robes.  A small, squat woman greeted them.

  "Hello, Professor Dumbledore, what a wonderful surprise! I haven't seen you since you had your dress robes refitted.  How may I help you?" 

  "Well, Madam Malkin, as you know, Hogwarts is starting again and my niece, Briana is starting.  Will you fit her into her very own Hogwarts's school robes?" said Dumbledore. 

"Most certainly, come over here, please, this way."  Madam Malkin led Briana a distance away from the other children.  "Stand up there, that's good.  This is our very busy time of the year, indeed."  

After that, they bought three school robes and went to buy some potions ingredients.  They bought her books.  Dumbledore decided to take Briana for an ice cream so he bought her an ice cream.  As they were walking along, Briana stopped in front of the Quality Quidditch Supplies.  Sitting there behind the window was the glittering, shining, new-

  "Cleansweep 3! It just came out! Oh, uncle, can I please have one!" exclaimed Briana.  

  "But Annie, first years can't have broomsticks.  Maybe next time," said Dumbledore.  Briana, taking a last longing look at the broom, followed him.  "Our last stop, the most important part of any witches' studies, a wand."  He led her to the Ollivander's wand shop.  It was a really old shop.  

  "Good afternoon," whispered a voice next to Briana.  This made her jump.  "Ah, I thought I would be seeing you today.  Albus Dumbledore, nice to see you again.  Still have the wand that father had sold to you?" 

  "Very much, and I never go anywhere without it," smiled Dumbledore.  

  "And this must be Briana Sullivan," Mr. Ollivander said as he touched the tip of her nose.  "Pity of what happened to your parents.  My father sold them their wands too.  It's a great shame that it was quite useless for them to use it to save themselves." 

Briana felt angry.  Before she could stop herself, she said, "I would think that if they could, they would do anything to prevent anything like that from happening." 

  "Well, indeed, you are quite like your mother, very outspoken. And I see you have your father's looks," laughed Mr. Ollivander.  "Now, for the wand.  Every Ollivander's wand is different in sizes, never the same length.  We use dragon heartstrings, phoenix feathers, and unicorn tails for our cores.  Now, which is your wand arm?"

  "Er, right," said Briana, beginning not to like this guy.  Mr. Ollivander used a tape measure to measure her.  Then he handed her a bunch of wands that didn't fit her. After the seventh wand she tried, she began to feel restless and then Mr. Ollivander said,

  "Here, try this.  It's fifteen and a quarter inches, redwood, phoenix feather." 

She held it between her fingers.  She felt warmness all over her.  She gave it a wave and the wand started shooting out blue and bronze sparks.  

  "Ah, wonderful, quite wonderful. And a phoenix feather, how interesting.  I think we will be seeing many great things from you."

When they got out of the shop, Briana started to complain.  

  "And I reckon he says that to everyone else."

  "Well, I don't think I would blame him for saying it.  I do think we will be seeing many great things from you." 

Okay, to Hogwarts, we come next chapter! (Squirms with joy) Okay, please leave a review.  


	5. Hogwarts, Here We Come!

We are on our way to Hogwarts! Yay! Okay, lots of surprises! That's all. Please Read and Review! Happy reading!   

Chapter 5: Hogwarts, Here We Come! 

**********

Briana woke up extra early to get ready to go to King's Cross.  She paced around her room, tidying things up, until she heard someone stirring around outside her door.  She opened the door and saw Barnabie right in front of her room.

  "Miss is awake! Miss must come down now and have breakfast!" Barnabie pulled her downstairs.  The smell of eggs and sausages greeted Briana.  

  "Good morning, darling, you are up very early," said Mrs. Turningcoat.  

  "Where's Uncle Albus?" asked Briana, helping herself to some food.  

  "He left early to get to Hogwarts.  He won't be coming with us, as you know.  But he did get us a ministry car to take us to King's Cross." 

  "Is Barnabie coming with us?" said Briana through a mouthful of toast and eggs. 

  "Please, don't talk with your mouth full, Annie.  No, he's not.  Imagine the horror on muggles' faces if they see a house-elf walking about in the station." 

  "But Barnabie wishes Miss luck when she gets to Hogwarts," he gave Briana hug. 

  "Eat up, darling, you have a long journey ahead of you," said Mrs. Turningcoat, adding more amounts of bacon on her plate.  

The car came around in front of the Summer House.  The driver loaded Briana's things, except Artemis's cage, which will be riding at the backseat with Briana, in the trunk.  With a hug and a wave good-bye to Barnabie, Mrs. Turningcoat and Briana were off to King's Cross.  It was a long drive from the Summer House to the King's Cross Station.  When they got there, the driver was kind enough to push Briana's trolley up to Platform 9 ¾.  

  "All right, Annie, all you have to do is go through the barrier.  If you're nervous, just run towards it and keep running until you get to the other side," said Mrs. Turningcoat.  Briana took a deep breath and began to walk towards the barrier.  She thought of running and did.  Slowly, the barrier materialized and Hogwarts Express appeared right in front of her.  It was already filled with children and their parents.  Some children were running around.  

  "See, I told you it's easy, Mrs. Turning-Mrs. Turningcoat?" Briana turned around and saw that Mrs. Turningcoat was no longer there.  She went around to find her.  She bumped into a girl.

  "Oof, sorry," she said.  The girl was pretty but looked a bit snotty.  She gave a swift look at Briana's baggy pants, sweatshirt, and Wisbourne Wasps fisherman's hat.  She looked like she had something under her nose as she did so.

  "It's, er, all right," replied the girl, giving Briana another look.  Briana was about to say something when she thought better and continued to look for Mrs. Turningcoat.  She found her talking to two strangers, one man and another woman.  

  "Mrs. Turningcoat?" called Briana.  

  "Oh, Annie, there you are.  Well, Ramona, Larry, this is Briana Sullivan.  Annie, this is the Longbottoms. Their son, Frank, is going to Hogwarts too." 

  "Frank is one his second year," said Mrs. Longbottom.  "Now, speaking of him, where is he, Larry?" 

  "Probably around with his friends, Mona. You don't need to worry about him," said Mr. Longbottom.  Suddenly, a boy with a round face and light brown hair came into view.

  "Mum, Dad, I'm all set," said the boy.  "I'm packed and everything."

  "Oh, that's good.  Have a good term, dear.  Don't forget to send us an owl when you get there.  Well, we ought to be going now, Georgina.  Briana, it's nice meeting you.  Bye, dear, and behave," said Mrs. Longbottom, kissing Frank on the cheek.  Frank turned to Briana and said,

  "You need help with those?  I see they are quite heavy."

  "Er, I guess," said Briana. And with Frank and Mrs. Turningcoat's help, Briana found an empty compartment and put her things in it.  Briana thanked him.  The whistle blew and so he rushed back to his compartment, half bidding good-bye to Mrs. Turningcoat and half bidding luck to Briana.

  "Oh, and I'll see you at Hogwarts, Briana.  Good Luck!" Briana kissed Mrs. Turningcoat good-bye.  She began to cry.

  "Oh, dear, send me an owl when you get there.  Oh, my Annie, growing up." She was in hysterics.  This made Briana uncomfortable.  As the train begins to move, Briana stood next to the window and yelled,

  "Bye, Mrs. Turningcoat! I'll see you in the summer! Bye!" she watched Mrs. Turningcoat as the train rounded around the corner. As she looked back, she had already disappeared.  Briana sat back on the chair and pulled out her sketchbook.  Since the train was moving so fast that she couldn't sketch anything outside.  So she just sketched the compartment.  Then she heard a knock on the compartment door.  She got up to open it.  There stood a dark-red headed girl with her things standing next to her. She seemed out of breath.  But she spoke with a kind voice.

  "Hi, all of the compartments of that end are full. Can I stay here since you are the only one here?" 

  "Sure, here, let me help you," said Briana.  With both girls struggling, they finally got the redheaded girl's things in the compartment.  

  "Thank you," said the girl as she sat down across Briana.  Briana was staring at her, for she couldn't help it, the girl was interesting.  "What?" 

Briana snapped out of her daze and said, "Nothing, nothing.  It's just-are you starting Hogwarts too?" The girl nodded.

  "Yeah, you?" 

  "Yup," nodded Briana.  She stared at the girl again.  "What's your name?" 

  "Lillian Emily Evans.  But you can call me Lily," said the girl.  "You? What's your name?" 

Briana beamed, "My name is Briana Amelia Dumbledore Sullivan. You can call me Annie." 

The girl named Lily laughed.  Briana was confused.  Lily stopped laughing and said,  "Sorry, it's just-it's just that you are very proud of your name, aren't you?" 

Briana blushed.  "Well, yeah, isn't everybody?"  

  "Well, not my sister, Petunia.  She hates the name. I think it suits her quite well.  Well, you meet her, you would know what I mean."  Lily stared at Briana.  "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" 

Briana looked out the window, "No, I don't have any.  I'm the only child." 

  "Oh," Lily was now very amused by Briana, as Briana was much amused of her.  "Are you-are you of wizarding family?" 

  "Yeah, generations upon generations of wizards and witches in my family.  Hmmm…Evans is your last name, right? I have never heard of a wizarding family named Evans." 

  "That's because I'm not from a wizarding family," muttered Lily, looking away.  

  "Oh, so you're a muggle-born, then?" 

  "Huh? Er, I guess if that's what you call people who are not really from any magical families."

  "Yeah, but it's not like it's a bad thing, no.  My dad always said that just as long as you can do magic, it doesn't really matter where you come from, magic or not magic background."  

  "What does your father do?" asked Lily. Briana remained silent.  

  "He died just a few months ago.  He used to campaigned to better muggle relationships."

  "Oh, I'm sorry.  That must be really horrible.  But you still have your mother, right?" asked Lily with great concern.  

  "She's dead too. She died with my father." 

  "Oh, I'm terribly sorry.  I did not know." She did look like it.  

Briana smiled, "It's okay.  Hey, you didn't kill them, right? So it's no problem." There was an awkward pause.  Lily broke the silence by saying, 

  "You know how to draw?" she asked looking at Briana drawing.

  "Yeah, do you wanna see?" She handed Lily her sketchbook.  Lily looked through it. 

  "Wow, these are really beautiful. I wish I can draw as good as you.  I can't even draw a straight line!" said Lily.  She stopped on a drawing of Hogwarts.  "Is this Hogwarts? It's really beautiful."

  "Yeah, I stayed there during the summer."

  "You stayed there? Why did you stay there?" 

  "Yeah, my uncle, is, er-I don't know if I should tell you this. I mean it's a bit much like showing off." 

  "It's all right.  Is the headmaster your grandfather? I heard he's really old," said Lily.

  "Er, not really. More like on the lines of uncle.  I stayed there because my mum and dad were on vacation, and, er, you know the rest." 

  "Oh, must be really nice having a magical family.  I mean you probably know a lot of magic all ready.  I bet I would be at the bottom of our classes.  I don't know any kind of magic," said Lily, starting to get very gloomy (it rhymes!). 

  "Don't say that.  There are a lot of people who come from muggle parentage that do just fine in Hogwarts.  I'm sure you'll do just fine," said Briana cheerfully.  This made Lily feel better.  They talked about more things as the hour progress.  As noon came close, a knock came from the compartment door.  Lily got up to open it.  There appeared three boys around their age standing in front of their compartment.  

  "Can I help you?" asked Lily to the three boys.  The one in the middle, with glasses and dark, untidy hair spoke in a business-like tone.  

  "We are looking for our friend.  His name is Peter Pettigrew.  Do you know him?  We lost him around here," the boy was tall and skinny.  Briana gave them an annoyed look.  

  "We don't know any Peter Pettigrew.  Now you can leave," said Briana.  The boy was taken aback.  But this time it wasn't him who spoke, it was his taller friend, who looked like him except without the glasses and had tidier hair.  

  "Why, miss, you didn't have to be so crabby.  We are looking for our friend whom we had lost.  We are quite sorry if we disturbed you in any way possible," he said this in an innocent tone that fooled anyone except Briana.  She opened her mouth to speak but Lily interrupted her.

  "It's all right. I hope you find your friend-" Briana spotted the third boy.  He looked rather familiar.  Indeed, he was the boy she met at Hogwarts.  _Ugh, what was his name? _

  "Hey! I know you! I met you before!" exclaimed Briana getting up next to Lily.  "Er, Remus, right? Remus Lupin!" The boy with the light brown hair looked surprised.  He wasn't the only one.  The other two boys looked surprised too and so was Lily.  

  "Er, yeah, and you're Briana Sullivan, right?" said Remus Lupin, quietly.  

  "Did you say 'Sullivan'?" asked the boy with glasses.  "Are you related to those people who died in that muggle thing, what are they called again, Sirius?"

  "Airplanes, my dear James," grinned the boy named Sirius.  He knew that his friend wasn't really good at telling muggle things apart.  Lily glanced at Briana.

  "Yeah, they're my parents," smiled Briana.  The boy looked embarrassed.  

  "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's probably really hard for you," he stammered.  Briana laughed.  He looked at her strangely.  She desisted. 

  "Sorry, it's just you're probably the millionth person who said that to me.  If we hadn't been introduced yet, my name is Briana Sullivan, and this is Lily Evans," she said pointing to her and then Lily.

  "Nice to meet you, my name is Sirius Alexander Black.  I am at your service," the taller boy said, bowing.  Lily and Briana looked at each other.  

  "My name is James Potter.  You can call me James," said the boy with glasses.  

  "I guess you all know who I am already," said Remus.  They all laughed.  

  "Hey, do you two mind if we can go inside your compartment? In case our friend, Peter, comes looking for us," said Sirius, there was a strange gleam in his eyes.  

  "Wait, wouldn't your friend look for you in _your own _compartment?" asked Briana, her eyes narrowed.  But Sirius ignored her.  

  "Who wants to play Exploding Snap?" he exclaimed.  "Got a deck right here."

  "I'm sorry. What did you just say?" asked Lily.  

  "Do…you…wanna…play…Exploding…Snap?" he said very slowly.  Lily rolled her eyes.  

  "I _meant _that I don't know how to play Exploding Snap. What is it? " She said irritably.  

  "Oh, that's right, you don't know what it is," said Briana.  "It's a wizarding card game.  It literally explodes while you play." 

  "You aren't from a wizarding family?" asked Remus lightly.  Out of all of the boys, he seemed the nicest. 

  "No, are you all from wizarding families?" asked Lily.  They all nodded.  Briana showed Lily how to play Exploding Snap and they all played it.  The lunch cart pulled around their corner and Briana, who was extremely hungry, brought almost everything on the cart.  Lily helped her put bring them back to the compartment.  

  "Wow, hungry, are we, Briana?" asked James.  

  "Yes, extremely, and, oh yeah, call me Annie," she said unwrapping a Chocolate Frog.  She looked up.  Sirius had already taken a pumpkin pasty.  "What makes you think that's yours?" 

  "Er, like this," he took a big bite out of the pasty.  Briana gave him an angry look.  "What, do you want it back?"  

She gave him one last severe look and went back to her sketches.  Remus was having a deep conversation with Lily.  James was playing Exploding Snap with Sirius.   Just then the compartment door opened and a round-faced, chubby boy was standing there.  

  "There you guys are.  I have been looking all over for you three!" exclaimed the boy.  

  "Well, we were here, Peter," said James.  He glanced at Briana and Lily, who look quite surprised. "Er, Peter, that's Briana and Lily.  They were kind enough to let us stay here," he added, pointing at the wrong people.  

  "Actually, I'm Briana and _that's _Lily.  You can call me Annie," smiled Briana.  Lily was looking out the window.

  "I reckon we would be there soon.  So what subjects are you looking forward to?" she asked everyone.

  "Transfiguration!" said James and Sirius together. 

  "I don't know.  Charms or Defense Against the Dark Arts would be something I would be looking forward to," said Remus.

  "Potions would be my favorite! I want to mix potions.  I know a few already," said Briana. 

  "Are you from wizarding families, Peter?" asked Lily curiously.  

  "Well, I'm not.  Dad's a muggle and mum is a witch," said Peter.   

Everything outside became darker.  The boys said goodbye to the girls as they went back to their compartment to change into their Hogwarts robes.  Suddenly the train came to a stop.  A voice came from nowhere told them to leave their things in the train as they were to be carried to the castle later.  Briana felt butterflies in her stomach.  _This is it, _she thought, _everything begins right here._  She looked at Lily, who was very pale and quiet.  They both went out of the train and to the Hogsmeade Station.  

Okay, very exciting. The Sorting Hat is next.  Learn what the Sorting Hat said to everyone.  And, oh, yeah, meet the next two characters in the next chapter! Please leave a review.  


End file.
